What Hurts The Most
by RememberMeForever
Summary: Sora is whisked away to another adventure. He left behind his best friends. Riku is trying to deal with his feelings for a certain keyblade master, while Kairi is just being mean. SoraxRiku and some unfriendly feelings toward Kairi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Well I don't own Kingdom Hearts at all. sigh It would be pretty neat if I did though. I'd be rich!

One month was all they had been able to spend together. Sora was called off to another long journey. He would be leaving everyone he loved behind. This time, he promised, that it would be over for good. But someone knew that was a lie. The long silvery haired male knew better. After going through this twice, he knew it would never really end. Sora just had to be called away when Riku finally organized his feelings. He was in love with his best friend, but Riku was sure he'd never feel the same towards him. Sora always had Kairi by his side. Riku knew deep down in his heart that Sora and Kairi would end up getting married one day. He couldn't take it. Sora was oblivious to Riku's feelings.

As Sora walked to the Gummi Ship, Riku let out a sigh. He wanted to confess his feelings of love. He was close to it, but Kairi was in the way again. She pulled him in for a long hug and a short kiss. Riku's feelings changed from sad and depressed to raging with anger. He always felt that Kairi knew about his feelings. That she hugged and kissed Sora in front of him to piss him off. Sora turned and looked at Riku. He smiled at him and waved. Riku tried to shake off all emotion, but it didn't work. He just attempted a smile and a wave.

Goofy and Donald had called out to Sora, to tell him to get on the ship. Sora nodded to his other two friends and walked to the entrance. Sora turned around and gave one last wave to Kairi and Riku. Seconds later the ship was off the ground and soaring through the warp hole that was opened.

Kairi chose that moment to walk up to Riku. She smirked at him, "See who got to kiss Sora good-bye?"

Riku's eyes filled with anger and at the moment he wanted to hit her. He wouldn't do that to her though, she was a girl. It wasn't gentleman-like.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Here, let me answer for you. It was me. I got to kiss Sora good-bye, not you. Go bury yourself in the sand, you queer." Kairi laughed maniacally and walked away.

Once again Riku had to resist the urge of physically harming her. She just knew how to get under his skin. She knew his weak point, oh she knew it well. She exercised her power whenever Sora was around and Riku was watching. Giving him little kisses, touching his hand, or wiping his hair from his eyes. Riku wished he could do all of those things and more. He was a growing teenage boy, after all. Thoughts like that always fill his mind, whether Sorawas there or not.

The next months were going to be hard on both of the two people. Riku really didn't care about Kairi's feelings. All she continued to do was rub it in. It had only been a day since Sora left Destiny Island. It grew very unbearable to live there without Sora. Riku sat down at his favorite thinking spot, the Paopu tree. He was deep in thought when he heard a familiar bark. It was Pluto and he carried a letter with the King's seal. Riku had no idea how Pluto got there, but he wasn't going to worry about it now. He took the letter from Pluto's mouth and unrolled it.

(A/N:Yeah, I know it's short, but it will get longer. I promise. Review please. I like to hear what people think and what they suggest.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Don't own it.

Thanks to the reviews I got. I really appreciate them. I'll always take suggestions and pointers. :

The letter consisted of a half page filled of writing.

_Dear Riku,_

_As you know, Sora has embarked on another journey. You may have wondered why you didn't go along with him. At first I thought it would be best to keep you at home and protect the islands. Then it came to my attention that there was a new race appearing in the towns. They seemed more harmful than the Nobodies and the Heartless combined. The Unknown is the name that they have aquired. You never know how strong they will be or what they will look like. They can take form of human beings, so you must be careful when going into battle. You may end up fighting someone close to you, so always be careful. Tomorrow I will be coming to take you to the world Sora is presently at. See you tomorrow._

_King Mickey._

Riku felt very happy about being able to be with Sora. The King didn't mention anything about Kairi coming along for the ride. He was happy about that. It would finally be just him and Sora. But he knew it would be hard for 'them time' since they'd be fighting for the peace of the worlds. He didn't like there was a new race forming. Also that they could take the shape of someone close to you. That really scared him. Anything could be Sora and he could believe it was and BAM, he could be dead in a second. Riku shook that thought away and jumped off the Paopu tree. The sand crunched under his shoes as he walked away from his thinking spot.

Kairi had been watching him the whole time while he was up there. She seen his emotion change from sad to happy in a few seconds. 'It must be that letter.' Her mind said to her. She smiled evily and nodded. She had to find a way to get that letter. She would get it. She had to. She would not let Riku be happy without ruining it first. Her being in the darkness had taken a toll on her pure heart. She used to get along well with Riku. When Sora and Riku would be around her, she never got jealous. It wasn't until her visit through the darkness that she began thinking jealous thoughts. She always felt deep down that Sora just wanted Riku around. After that thought, she told herself that she would do everything in her power to keep them away from eachother. Sure she was a bitch for doing it, but she thought anyone would do that if they were in love. Well at least she thought she was in love.

Riku walked past Kairi without even looking her way. He would not give her the time of day. The thought of her being stuck here almost made him chuckle. Kairi stared at him and wanted to grab the letter right out of his hands, but that wouldn't work. She would go by his house and somehow find a way into his room to snatch the letter. Then she remembered that the bathroom was right next to his room. "Oh this is going to be good,"she said to herself.

Kairi rang the doorbell to Riku's house and his mom answered. "Oh Kairi, we never see you around anymore. Come in, come in."She smiled a huge smile and let Kairi in. Riku's mom had always been happy to have Kairi over. She always said how Kairi had such good manners. "If only she knew the truth."Kairi said.

"What was that dear?" Riku's mom asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kairi smiled a sweetly.

"Okay, well Riku is in the kitchen making dinner if you'd like to say hi."

"Oh well I need to use the bathroom real quick." Kairi said and walked toward the bathroom. She waited for Riku's mom to be out of sight before going into his bedroom.

Once inside she looked around his room. It had changed since the last time she saw it. The walls were painted dark blue and the comforter on his bed was the same color. The room was bare except for a bed, chest of drawers, and a lamp. Kairi walked over to the chest of drawers and saw the letter rolled neatly ontop of it. She smiled and thought how easy it was. She folded up the letter and put it in her pocket. She was about to leave when she heard the door opening. It was Riku who was at the door. "What are you doing in my room?" He asked in an angered tone.

"Oh nothing, my dear Riku." She replied and pushed past him and exited out of the room

She had looked suspicious to Riku, but he was too overwhelmed with leaving he didn't care.

"Leaving so soon Kairi?" Riku's mom asked.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that I had to cook tonight. It was nice seeing you." She smiled and walked out of the door. She raised her fist in victory as she walked to her house. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it. Her eyes widened at the contents of the letter. Kairi decided that she would be going too. She'd find a way. The only problem she faced was when the King would arrive. She figured she would get up at dawn and she wouldn't miss a thing.

The next morning, Riku was up at sunrise and was waiting on the beach. That's where he figured the King would be. The sun felt hot today. The rays of sun shined bright in Riku's eyes. He used his hand to shield them away. The wind started to blow heavily and he saw a huge ship in the sky, coming closer. When it landed, King Mickey came out running toward Riku. It had been a long time since he saw Mickey. He smiled as the mouse ran over to him. "Hey Riku! Are you ready to go?" King Mickey yelled out.

Riku nodded and walked to his friend. He turned around and took one last look at the island. He knew he's miss this place, but he was eager to see Sora and help him. The two friends boarded the ship and they were off.

Somewhere back in her home slept a girl who wanted to go with them. A girl who wanted to see 'her' Sora, but she was too late. She never even woke up until it was too late. "Damn it." was all that she said.

(A/N:Well...review it please )


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm sorry. I've been a bit busy lately and I wasn't sure what to write. Well now I'm back. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please review! Ideas are always much appreciated. :

----

Sora was exhausted. He had been fighting nonstop for the past two days. The new race of creatures had been a confusing bunch. Just as Sora thought they were dying, somehow they restored their energy. These creatures spread like wildfire. They were definitely worse than the Nobodies and The Heartless. Sore had underestimated the Unknowns. When he heard about the new race, he just assumed they were like the Heartless and the Nobodies, but he was wrong. The Unknowns fighting skills were most improved. Sora had not felt this mentally and physically drained in a long time. He just wanted to give up all together, but he knew he couldn't. He was the master of the key blade, it chose him. He could not let anyone down when they counted on him the most. Earlier today, Goofy received word from the King that he and a fellow key blade holder would be coming to help. When her heard the news, his spirits rose. There was only one other person that he knew of that held a key blade. That person was Riku. Sora had to restrain himself from jumping for joy. Riku had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. He was the was the power that urged him to continue his journey, to find him. Sora almost felt empty without Riku fighting along side. He had the same feeling about Kairi, but stronger. They shared the feelings of love for one another. He hadn't actually said those three words, but he knew she knew that he loved her.

King Mickey had reassured Riku that they would see the others soon enough. Riku tapped his foot on the floor of the ship. He was excited to see Sora. Even though it had only been two days, it felt like a life time for Riku. 'I'm so pathetic.' His mind kept reminding him. He couldn't let his feelings for Sora get in the way of fighting. The peace of the worlds came before his feelings for his fellow key blade master. "Okay Riku, prepare yourself. These aren't like any Heartless or Nobody." King Mickey said before he jumped out of the ship.

Riku closed his eyes and nodded to himself. He summoned his blade to his hand and jumped off the ship and joined the King.

Donald and Goofy thought that Radiant Garden would be a good place to go first. "Maybe Merlin will know about these Unknowns." Donald said when they started up the Gummi Ship again. Sora knew that he probably did know, but they were supposed to meet Riku and the King here. "Don't worry about them, we'll see them in no time." Goofy reassured his friend before taking off.

The Unknowns kept popping up after Riku would kill one. They would not stop appearing. Riku wasn't prepared for all of this fighting. His strength was nothing compared to the Unknowns. After slicing another in half, he saw a figure in the distance. He walked over to it slowly and the figure turned and faced him. The figure standing before Riku was Sora. Riku was filled with joy. He looked at Sora and smiled at him, but Sora didn't smile back. Riku didn't know why he got no reaction out of Sora. "No Riku! That's not Sora!"The King yelled, but it was too late for Riku to get away.

Riku was pulled away from the place he was at. A heavy wind blew and made him shiver. It was a black abyss. There was no light to see where he was. He became panicked. He did not want to be in darkness again. He couldn't stand it. "Help!" Riku yelled, but he knew no one would come. No one knew where he was at. Yelling was useless, all it did was make his throat hurt. "Maybe I was always meant to be dark."He sighed.

"Yes, that's all you are. You're a dark person. You could never achieve a pure heart. You're the one who wanted to get off the island in the first place." A voice called out.

Riku summoned his blade and called out,"Show yourself!"

"Oh but that would spoil the fun, now wouldn't it?"The voice said and laughed.

"Stop playing games and show yourself, damnit!" Riku couldn't take the mystery voice anymore. He hated being left in the dark. He was not a dark person. He was light, he was a good person. He knew he was. "I am not a dark person!"Riku yelled repeatedly.

Riku felt a pull on his free arm. He was being pulled away from the dark. Sweat poured down his forehead. His face was rosy from being frustrated. Riku opened up his eyes slowly and saw a familiar face looking down at him. It was someone that looked like Sora, but he wouldn't be fooled this time. He jumped up and summoned his blade. "Get away from me! You're not Sora!" Riku yelled.

Sora was stunned that Riku would act this way. "I am Sora! I'm the real Sora!" Sora yelled at his friend. "Please believe me, Riku."

Riku looked into the other boys eyes. The fake Sora held no emotion in his eyes, but this Sora's eyes were filled with emotion. He knew it had to be the real Sora then. He dropped his blade and hugged the other boy. Sora was shocked, but felt better that his friend believed it was him. Sora wrapped his arms around the other boys back and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know about the Unknowns." Leon's voice called from behind them.

Sora's face turned bright red and Riku let out a small chuckle. "Shut it, Riku!" Sora whined and then followed Leon out of the room and then stopped in the doorway.

Riku was happy that Sora had hugged him back. At the moment, that hug was all Riku needed. "Aren't you coming?" Sora called from the door.

"Yeah." Riku said and followed behind Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

Woohoo! I was able to think of stuff to submit another chapter! I was very proud of myself. Well..just review. I like your ideas,complaints and what not. : So review away!

-----

Merlin sat behind a desk and had books piled everywhere. He moved a pile out of his view and smiled at Sora and Riku. "Oh, hello. I heard that you were seeking for more information."

"Yes, these Unknowns seem unable to defeat." Sora said while taking a seat in a chair across from Merlin.

"Leon had informed me about that. He was checking on the Restoration Site when they began appearing. He said he had trouble defeating the creatures, but he was able to extract a sample from one of the creatures. I was able to do research from that sample and I found many interesting things about the Unknowns. They were created by a man named Alexi. He was able to create them from peoples emotions. They were strong emotions, such as love and hate. Those emotions are so strong, that he was able to mutate them to his liking. So thats what makes them nearly impossible to defeat. If you are experiencing any strong emotion at the time of battle, they feed on that. You grow weaker and they grow stronger. Sora, Riku, you must learn to harness your emotions, or you will perish in battle." Merlin concluded.

Riku was taken aback from all of the information he had just learned. The Unknowns were worse then he could've ever imagined. He could not believe someone could make a creature that horrible. Taking charge of his emotions would be a challenge, especially when Sora was around. Riku could not let any emotions come out. He looked over at Sora and he showed an equally shocked face.

"So we can't let the Unknowns sense our emotions, especially when we are going into battle?" Sora asked while scratching his head.

"Yes, that is correct. That goes for any other time too, even when you're not in battle. You must always be careful and protect each other." The King piped in behind the two boys.

Sora looked behind him and saw the King. He hadn't seen him in a long time. Sora jumped out of his chair and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Sora." Mickey chuckled.

"Don't kill the poor king, we might need him in the future." Leon said.

"Sorry." Sora said and looked at the ground.

Goofy burst through the door, "I think we have a situation here. There's Unknowns everywhere!"

"I think that's our cue!" Riku yelled as he ran towards the door, summoning his blade along the way.

Soon after Riku ran through the door, Sora and Goofy followed. Donald had been holding them off, but was in trouble. "Don't worry Donald! We're here to help!" Sora yelled and ran toward a group of Unknowns.

Sora and Riku fought side by side. Riku would not lose sight of Sora. Riku was going after another Unknown when he lost sight of Sora. In the distance he heard Sora's voice call out, "Kairi!"

Riku's eyes shot open and he had to get to Sora. He knew that it was not the real Kairi, he knew that it was an Unknown."No! Sora don't! That's not Kairi!" Riku yelled.

Sora glared back at Riku, "Hey! Just because you don't like her anymore, doesn't mean that I can't!" Sora yelled and grabbed onto Kairi.

'This is not good!' Riku's head screamed. "Please believe me! It's an Unknown acting as Kairi!" Riku pulled onto Sora's arm, but Sora shook loose.

Sora was close to hating Riku for what he was saying. He knew it had to be Kairi. She looked like herself, she smelled the same. The smell of coconut. Even the look in her eyes looked the same. He couldn't believe how Riku was acting. He knew Riku hadn't had any nice feelings for Kairi anymore. Sora never knew why though. Kairi always said he was jealous of what they had. Sora couldn't understand why because every girl was so fond of Riku. He had girls out the wazoo. Then Kairi brought up another point, that he could be gay. Sora couldn't believe that. Why would Riku be gay when he could have any girl? Sora shook these thoughts away and concentrated on Kairi. As he looked at her, he began to feel weak. His vision was going fuzzy. His arms were becoming heavier every second. Sora began to fall to the ground, but was caught just before he hit the ground.

Riku held Sora protectively in his arms. He would not let the Unknown that took the form of Kairi get him. The battlefield looked clear. Donald and Goofy ran over and finished off the last Unknown. "Sora! Are you okay?" Donald asked as he caught his breath. Riku felt the boy in his arms shift and sit up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was tricked, that's all." Sora said and scratched his head.

"Well, don't you owe someone an apology?" Riku asked softly.

Guilt masked Sora's face. He couldn't believe he hadn't believed Riku. He was so surprised at himself. Sora looked at the ground, "I'm really sorry Riku. I can't believe I didn't believe you. I really am sorry."

Riku nodded and stood up and brushed himself off. Sora felt that Riku didn't accept it. He couldn't handle not being forgiven. Sora followed behind Riku. "Don't you believe me Riku?"

Riku stopped and faced Sora, "I guess I do. It just hurt that you wouldn't believe me. We were friends way before Kairi came to the island. I thought that gave me a few more friend points in your book."

" So Kairi was right, you are jealous."

"So what if I am jealous. Everyone has felt that feeling before!" Riku yelled.

"What are you jealous of? What do I have that makes you jealous?" Sora said and walked a little close to Riku.

"It's not what you have, it's what Kairi has." Riku said and walked off.

"What do you mean Riku?"

"It's nothing, I've said too much already." Riku sighed and walked back into Merlin's house.

A few minutes later Sora walked in the door. Leon looked disapprovingly at Sora. "I can't believe that you're that thick."

"Leave me alone Leon, I don't want to hear it." Sora sighed and took a seat at the table.

Goofy walked in and was followed by Donald, "It looks like there's a call from another world. We must leave immediately." Donald said.

Sora nodded and they exited the house. The King and Riku were already waiting in the ship. "It looks like the call is coming from a new world." The King pointed at the screen. The group nodded and they were off to the new world.


	5. Chapter 5

Well..hello to whoever reads my story. I hope you all like this story so far. Once again, I'd like to say that you may review about anything that could be better with the story. I'm open to all types of criticism. I mean you could say I sucked at writing and I wouldn't mind. Well. anyways, on with the fic!

------

Riku stared out the window of the Gummi Ship. He couldn't believe all that he said to Sora. That he was jealous of Kairi. Well, actually he was, but he didn't want Sora to know. He didn't want to concern Sora with any of his problems at the moment. They had people to save and world's to lock. These petty emotions could not get in the way.

Sora had been standing behind Riku for the longest time. He had been trying to figure out what to say. He didn't understand what he was jealous about. There was nothing that Kairi or he had that should make Riku jealous. 'Wait. Think about it Sora. He's jealous of Kairi, of what she has.' After that thought, he knew what he was jealous of. Kairi had him and Riku didn't. Every time the three were together, Riku always stared at them longingly. Kairi was always all over Sora, at first he didn't mind, but it sort of got old. He would never tell Kairi and risk her hating him, but he just didn't know. Sora sighed and decided not to say a thing, he figured he'd screw up somehow anyways.

Riku had turned around and faced Sora after he heard the sigh. "What are you doing Sora?" Riku asked while keeping eye contact.

Sora moved his eyes away and looked at his feet. "Oh well. I wanted to apologize." Sora was clearly nervous and Riku took note of that.

"Oh, well you don't have to. It's fine, I'm fine." Riku said and began to walk away.

Sora used his quick reflexes and caught him by the sleeve. "No,you're not fine."

"What makes you think you know all about me?" Riku glared.

"We've been friends forever, that's what makes me think I know about you. I can tell that something is bothering you. Would you please tell me what it is?" Sora cried out. Riku's distance at the moment bugged him. Sora believed it might be his fault, but he wasn't sure what he did exactly.

"Oh, now we're friends again? That month we spent on the island and there was nothing. We hardly talked to each other. It was always just you and Kairi. Then she'd rub it in my face when you were gone. Great friendship." Riku thought he felt a tear form, but quickly wiped his face. He couldn't let Sora see that he was so hurt by all that has happened between Sora and Kairi.

Sora was hit hard by all that Riku was saying. He didn't know that Riku felt this way. He was that jealous of Kairi? He didn't want his best friend and well sort of girlfriend battling for his attention. Sora did realize that he gave more attention to Kairi, but that's what boyfriends do, right? No, they don't. Friends should always come first, after all, they're the ones who are there for you when she dumps you. He was confused to no end with this conversation. He had to think of something to say, but then he felt Riku come closer. Riku pressed his forehead to Sora and looked in his eyes. Then what came next shocked Sora. Riku kissed him. It was a short, sweet kiss. Sora hid the look of surprise on his face and tried to think of what to do. It's not like he hasn't kissed someone before, it's just that he has never kissed a guy. The feeling that came to Sora's mind was happiness. He felt truly happy to be kissing Riku. He felt that it was an odd feeling and tried to think of what Kairi would say, but he dismissed that thought. At this moment, he was with Riku and no thoughts of Kairi should not cross his mind.

Riku stepped away and scratched his right arm. He noticed that Sora was smiling. That wiped away all of the doubt from his mind. Riku doubted that Sora would enjoy the kiss at all. After all he had Kairi, but that moment felt right. He was caught up in his thought that he hadn't realized that Sora came forward and kissed him. Riku set his hands on the side of Sora's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Sora wound his cool hands in Riku's soft silvery hair. Sora pulled away from Riku's lips and looked at the other boy. Riku had a smile on his face and Sora was happy. Sora's faced was bright red and Riku chuckled. "That sure was surprising. I thought you would've taken off."

"Yeah, so did I at first." Sora frowned, "But I didn't"

"Sora! Riku! We're here!" The king called from the cockpit.

This world was not one that they've been to before. They landed at the edge of a thick forest. The trees were huge and you couldn't see into the forest. A faint sound came from within. It sounded like howls of rampaging humans. "I think we have company." Riku whispered in Sora's direction. The other boy nodded and then he looked toward the forest and there was an army of Indians watching their visitors. One of the Indians appeared, it looked to be the head of the tribe. "What business do you have here?"

"We got a call for help from this world, so we came to check it out." Sora answered boldly.

"I see." The tribe's leader said.

The king walked toward the leader and talked quietly with him. They must have come to an agreement because the chief nodded and called his tribe to make their way back.

"Well, he has informed me that they have been having trouble with some of the warriors disappearing. Then some of them have returned a bit different he says. I think the unknowns are parading around as them. We will have our work cut out for us." The king finally concluded.

Sora and Riku nodded, then looked back at Goofy and Donald. "Well, lets go guys." Donald said and headed toward the entrance of the forest. Riku followed behind the group slowly. He was still thinking about the moment on the ship. He knew that he shouldn't because of their mission, but it was hard not to. Leaves crunched behind him and he whipped around and saw an armored man walking behind him. Riku summoned his blade and rushed forward to attack. "No no! I'm not an enemy. I was looking for an Indian woman named Pocahontas." The man said while studying Riku.

"Oh, well I haven't seen her." Riku turned around and ran to catch up with Sora.

"Where were you?" he asked him

"Oh, I saw a man behind us and thought he might be an enemy, but he was looking for someone named Pocahontas."

Sora nodded and they continued walking. The site where the Indians were located was in chaos. It looked like the unknowns had began their attack. Riku ran ahead and began attacking the fighting creatures. These ones didn't appear as strong as the ones found in the Radiant Garden. Once the battle was over and the unknowns were defeated, the Indian tribe had thanked them. Some were still a bit hostile towards their new visitors. Some the warriors were talking about Englishmen trying to take over the land. That they would go to battle with them in the next few days. Sora tried to stay awake to listen to it all, but he dozed off on Riku's shoulder. Riku smiled a bit and listened to what they had to say. After what felt like forever, Riku carried Sora to where they were staying. A large tent that Goofy and Donald set up a few hours earlier. It was enough to accommodate himself,Sora,Goofy,Donald and King Mickey. Riku settled in his sleeping bag after setting Sora down. He needed a good few hours of sleep to regain his strength that he used today during battle. A few minutes later Riku fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I hope you like this one...Oh and if you could give my some ideas on what other worlds that I should include. I know there's many disney movies they haven't included...but if you have a good one..then tell me..pleaaaase?

-----

Sora woke up to the smell of fire and realized he was the only one still sleeping. He jumped up from his sleeping bag and ran out of the tent. The whole village was inflames. The disgusting smell of flesh burning hung thickly over the air. There was no one around the village at all. Sora was left alone. A tree branch crushed behind him and he jumped. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you...much." A voice called from behind him. Sora tried to squint his eyes to see who it was. The person hid within the shadows and wasn't coming out. "What do you want?" Sora asked the voice in the shadows.

"I want to destroy you and the keyblade."

"You wish." Sora yelled and ran into the shadows, his keyblade out and ready.

Sora thought he saw an outline of the voice and swung at it, but it wasn't anything. His mind was playing tricks on him. Sora felt something rip into his shoulder. It was a blade of some sort. Sora could feel the blood dripping down his shirt, staining it. The blood continued to run down his arm and he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't let his guard down or he could lose his life. He ripped off the blood soaked sleeve and threw it to the ground. He found moonlight only a few feet away. He tried running toward it, but he was tripped by something on the ground. Sora fell flat on his face. He tried to get back up, but a booted foot kicked him back to the ground. "How does it feel to be so close to losing, Sora?" The man taunted.

Sora shook his head and brought up his keyblade and struck the man in the chest. The man's eyes opened wide and clutched his chest. Sora jumped up from the ground and stood over the man. "Well, that was a nice fight, but I think I'll be going." He said and he disappeared into blackness.

Sora threw his arms up in the air and yelled,"Yeah, run away, you coward!"

Riku,Donald,The King, and Goofy were all taken prisoner by the Englishmen. They raided the village in the middle of the night and started burning it down. The Indian warriors tried to stop them, but they were no match against rifles. Riku and the others tried to run out to stop them, but they were too late. Most of the Indian tribe disappeared. The ones who couldn't get away were burned. Before Riku could process what was happening, he was bound and dragged off to their camp. 'Sora.. where are you?' Riku adopted that as his mantra.

Sora ran back to the village and the fire had subsided. There was evidence of people coming back to put it out. He followed footsteps left by whoever was at the camp last. He followed them through the forest and down the river. A huge willow tree stood in the middle of the river. The leaves cascaded down and the tips of leaves touched the water. Sora stepped on a slick, grey stepping stone. After following a trail of ten, he reached an opening in the leaves. He heard soft voices coming from farther in and followed them to their source.

A tall Indian woman with long black hair embraced a blonde haired Englishman. A dead leaf crunched under Sora's foot and startled the couple. " Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was looking for my friends." Sora grinned, trying not too look embarrassed.

The Indian woman spoke first. "You're Sora aren't you?"

Sora nodded and saw a face in the trunk of the tree.

"The friends you seek have been captured by that young man's fellow Englishmen." The tree spoke softly.

He looked over at the blonde man and felt very angry with him. "So you're the reason my friends are missing?" Sora yelled and his keyblade appeared in his hand.

"No, Sora, don't hurt him! He had nothing to do with it." The woman yelled and stood in front of the man.

Sora came to a halt and his anger was silenced." Sorry." he mumbled

"No, it's quite alright. If I my friends were captured, I would feel the same way. Oh, I'm John Smith by the way." He stepped toward Sora and held out his hand.

Sora grabbed onto John's hand and shook it.

"I don't think my father ever told you my name. I'm Pocahontas." She smiled

Sora smiled and looked over at the tree. "Who is this?"

"I am Grandmother Willow." She smiled.

Sora was happy to meet all these new people and well tree, but he wanted his friends back. "So, where is your campsite?" He asked while he looked down at the water.

"I'll take you there." John answered.

Sora nodded and followed John a crossed the stone path. The woods was very alive now. Birds were singing their songs and flying from tree to tree. The smell of pine stayed in Sora's nostrils as he followed John. Sora lost sight of him a few times because he just wanted to admire the beauty of the forest.

The campsite was loud and noisy. Most of the men looked like they were drunk off their asses. It looked to Sora that they were celebrating their win over the Indians. John Smith led him through the shadows of the camp to a makeshift building. If the wind blew hard enough, Sora was sure it would tumble to the ground. A man stood outside of the door and held a rifle in his hand. "Wait here, I'll distract him. When I get him to turn away, bust through the door and get your friends out." John Smith whispered quietly.

Sora crouched behind a bush and watched the plan begin. John walked toward the guard and began talking to him. Sora couldn't catch the conversation, but the guard began laughing and looked distracted. Sora bolted from the bush and toward the door. He tried the handle, but it was locked. 'Dammit.' Sora whispered to himself. He ran into the door and it broke down easily. He saw Riku, Donald, The King, and Goofy tied to a thick post in the middle. "Sora!" Donald yelled a little too loudly.

The camp went silent for a few seconds, but then the celebrating was back on full swing. "Nice one, Donald." Riku scoffed

Sora cut the rope and let his friends free. Donald and Goofy ran over to Sora and tackled him to the ground. "It's nice to see you too guys." Sora smiled

Riku stood in the background and smiled at his friend. He knew that Sora would come and find them. Sora would never let anyone down. He was the hero after all. John Smith appeared in the ruined doorway. "You have to leave, now!"

The group nodded and ran out of the building. Sora knew his way through and lead his friends back to the destroyed village. Chief Powhatan stood in the middle of the fallen village and paid his respects for the dead. The King approached him and apologized for not being able to save the village. The chief shook his head," It was not your fault, King Mickey. We were out numbered by the white men. I have decided it would be best for the rest of us to find a new place to live. We are grateful that you tried."

The chief walked off without saying another word. Pocahontas came out from the shadows and walked over to Sora. "Here, take this as a token of my gratitude." She held out a beautiful turquoise necklace. The shapes of each stone were different than the other. Sora reached out to touch it, when it started to glow. That had been the key to locking this world. Sora held up his keyblade and locked up this world. "Thank you, Pocahontas, but we have to be going now." Sora waved goodbye and ran with the others to the Gummi Ship.

"So what happened when we were gone?" Riku asked Sora as soon as they got on the ship.

"Too much."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! I hope you will enjoy the new world in this chapter! Remember to review...please?

Shoutouts to my two lovely reviewers:

Yu Mutou: Thanks for continuing to read this. I am quite happy that you like this

Riku-stalker: Your ideas for new worlds were good! I used one of your suggestions. Also, thank you for reading.

--------

The Gummi Ship had landed in another different world. In the far off distance, Sora was able to spot a huge castle and the sun rising around it. "Too bad we didn't have a camera. This would be a great picture." Sora said to Riku, who was standing behind him.

Riku walked up to Sora and set his hand on Sora's shoulder. He looked over at Riku and grinned.

"Hi-ho. Hi-ho. It's off to work we go!" Several voices chanted as they neared the the two boys.

Riku's eyes went wide when he saw the size of the owners voices. "Woah! They're so tiny!" He exclaimed and pointed his finger toward them.

"Riku! That's rude!" Sora scolded and pulled Riku's finger away.

The dwarfs looked unphased, they just continued walking toward a small opening. It was very dark inside the cave that they were walking toward. Sora saw six walking behind each other, in a perfect line. A minute later he saw one dwarf running up to join the group, but he tripped over his green robe. He went tumbling to the ground and his hat fell over his eyes. Sora ran over and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

The dwarf pushed his hat up from his eyes and nodded."It happens all the time."The dwarf answered.

Sora smiled and stuck out his hand."I'm Sora and what's your name?"

"I'm Dopey." Dopey answered and stared at Sora's hand.

"You're supposed to shake it."

Dopey looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed and then put his hand in Sora's.

"Well, I have to go...Sora?" Dopey scratched his head and ran to where the others were waiting.

"Gosh Dopey, why do you have to be such a...dope?" One of the dwarfs asked grumpily.

When the dwarfs were inside the cave, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joined the two boys.

"Well, the first order of business is to go to the castle." Mickey said.

They all nodded and walked toward the meadow that seperated them from the castle. The meadow was a lush green color and was sprinkled with yellow flowers. The smell of the flowers were amazing. Each flower gave off a fresh, clean scent. It was quite lovely. Sora threw up his arms and skipped through the meadow. Riku watched him and noticed that he looked happy. It was a good thing that he was happy now because evil would soon approach. He knew it. Riku would spoil Sora's fun though. Everyone needs to have fun, even the one who is going to save the universe.

The group finally made it to the castle. The drawbridge had been down and the group walked across it. Laughter and happy music filled the streets of the marketplace. There were merchant stands and shops galore. They offered food,clothing,weapons..everything. Sora stopped in the middle of the cobblestone street and admired it. "Kid! Get out of the way!" A carriage driver yelled and Sora jumped away before he would be trampled. Two white horses pulled the beautifully decorated carriage. "That must be the king's." Goofy said in amazement.

"Well, lets go. We don't want to keep them waiting." King Mickey said and began walking toward the opening silver gates.

Once the carriage was inside, the gates shut with a bang. Guards in silver armor stood outside the gates.

King Mickey approached one of the guards. "We have urgent business with the King and Queen."

"Who are you?"The guard asked suspisciously.

"I am King Mickey and your King has informed me of some problems he has been having."

"Oh..right. Open the gates!" He yelled and the gates began opening.

King Mickey lead the way. The others followed close behind him. Once they reached the drawbridge leading into the castle, they were stopped by another set of guards. The King told them why they were there. The guards nodded and the drawbridge descended from it's upright position. The King thanked the guards and walked inside. The walls were filled with colorful drapery and decorations. At the end of the hall stood huge white double doors with a carving of the family crest. Sora grabbed a hold of the silver handles and pulled them open. The throne room was a huge room with high cielings. Portriats of previous kings lined the walls. A platform was at the end of the room and that held the two thrones. They were both beautifully carved. The King's was noticeably bigger than the Queens. The King's was occupied by a very handsome man."King Mickey, I'm glad that you're here."

"I'm glad to be here. So what has been your problem?" King Mickey asked.

"Mysterious black creatures have been damaging the forests and I fear that they will come into the town. Then they would eventually come into the castle and my wife is currently with child. I don't want anything to happen to her or my child." The King finished.

King Mickey stood there and took all the information in. "We should be able to clear you of this problem."

The King nodded and whispered,"I hope."  
"Don't doubt King Mickey's word." Donald said angerly.

Sora looked back at Donald and gave him a look. Donald frowned,"Sorry, Your Majesty.."

The King nodded and dismissed them from the room.

"What should we do first?" Riku asked.

"Lets get some food!"Sora exclaimed and ran off toward the market.

"He will never grow up will he?" Goofy asked Donald.

"Nope"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody..I hope you like this chapter. Remember to review please

-----

Sora and Riku walked back to the castle with full stomachs. Sora was overwhelmed at all the different types of food. He had to try it all. Riku just stood on the sidelines while Sora stuffed his face. Riku wasn't too hungry so he just took small amounts of food. When the two finally arrived back at the castle, Donald looked angry at them and they knew they were going to get it. "It took you long enough! The castle could've been burned down and you'd still be eating!"

Sora didn't say a word, he just grinned,"Oh Donald, you worry too much."

"Well sorry. I mean the castle could be attacked any second and you guys weren't here. The hero's of the story."

"Hey hey, calm down Donald. Don't get your feathers all ruffled."Riku said calmly.

Donald glared at the two boys and walked back towards the Throne room.

The sun was still high in the sky when Sora and Riku decided to go explore. They left the the marketplace and set out across the meadow. The flowers still had an overwhelming smell and Sora just feel back into the bed of flowers. Riku shot him a questioning look, but didn't have any time to think of anything to say because he felt Sora pull him down. The grass was a bit itchy against his skin, but it was soft too. Sora grabbed onto Riku's hand and laced his fingers with Riku's. Sora looked over at Riku and gave him a soft smile. This had been the first time they had spent some time just with eachother. Riku really liked being around Sora. It was like Sora was his better half, the lightest side to Riku. He moved over onto his side and kissed Sora's soft,pale cheek. Sora grabbed Riku's face and pulled it to his. He lifted his head a bit and captured Riku's lips in a short, but loving kiss. Riku's lips felt lonely when Sora had pulled away. He wanted to feel the softness of Sora's lips to his again. Riku bent his head down and kissed Sora, this time filled with passion. This kiss left Sora's body aching for more than just the touch of lips. He knew that he shouldn't rush anything or he could ruin what they have now. Riku turned back on his back and just looked up at the bright blue sky. The sun's brightness had faded a bit and it would set in about an hours time. A wamr summer breeze passed over the meadow and made the tall grass sway back and forth. Riku had a bad feeling that something was coming. He didn't know what it was, but it couldn't be good. He looked over at his partner and noticed that he fell asleep. Riku reached out his hand and shook the boy. "Sora wake up! I think something is coming."

"Stop it Kairi. I don't want to be woken up yet."Sora mumbled.

Riku knew what he had heard. He was dreaming about Kairi. He thought the boy next to Sora was Kairi. How could this happen? _'I thought he was done with her.' _That thought continued the run through his mind.

A moment later, an unknown showed up and was waiting for Riku to strike. He didn't know if he should go after it and leave the sleeping Sora alone. But if that thing made its way to the castle all hell would break loose. Riku opened up his right hand and his blade appeared. He charged at the unknown and killed it with one easy cut of his blade. He knew that was too easy, there had to be more around. When he turned around, a group of them were hovering over Sora. "Get away from him!" Riku yelled and ran toward the group. The unknowns turned around and bent down in a fighting stance. They jumped in the air and tackled Riku to the ground. Their grip on him was tight and they wouldn't be letting go soon. Sora decided to stir at that moment. When his senses became clear, he spotted Riku being attacked by unknowns. He stood up tall and his keyblade came to him. Sora yelled and ran towards them. He slashed them to pieces, but when he was finished, Riku was no where in sight. "Riku! Where are you?" Sora called up to the sky. Sora looked around the meadow frantically. He knew Riku wouldn't go off and leave him by himself. He ran around the field until he couldn't run anymore. He fell to his knees and sobbed. "Riku..we're supposed to fight together and save the worlds. How could you leave me now? Well damn you!" Sora threw up his arms and began walking back toward the castle. He couldn't understand why Riku left or where he went. He was pissed with Riku for leaving. When he reached the castle, he saw Goofy and Donald standing in the hall. "Hello...Sora? Where's Riku?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know and I don't care." Sora grumbled and walked towards the room he would be staying in tonight.

He opened the door and slammed it shut. He layed back on the soft bed in the room. He folded his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He just couldn't get his mind around why he'd leave. He just shook his head and dozed off to sleep.

_'Where...am I? How did I get here? Where's Sora?'_ Riku continued to think when he woke up in a new place. He couldn't remember how he got here. All he remembered was getting tackled by the unknowns and hearing Sora come to the rescue. He wasn't able to see Sora before he was sucked to this place. The force of it all had knocked him unconscious. When he finally woke, he was in a strange bed with black sheets. Riku tried to get out of the bed, but shackles kept him from moving. "Where am I?" He yelled to an empty room, but he found that it wasn't too empty. A voice called from the shadows,"You're in my castle. You're where the unknowns thrive and where they are the strongest of all. You're in my world now. There's no Sora to save you now." He laughed fiercely and walked out of the shadows."We never were properly aquainted. I am Alexi, the creator of my lovely beasts." He stepped foreward and reached out his hand to Riku's face. Riku spit at his hand and turned his head away.

"Feisty aren't you?" Alexi grinned.

"Leave me alone!" Riku yelled and tried to move, but he remembered the restraints on his arms and legs.

"Foolish boy. If I didn't want you to stay, I wouldn't have locked you up. Now lets get down to business." Alexi smirked and crawled onto the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Sorry about the wait. I just wasn't sure what to write. But I finally figured out what..Well. I hope you guys like it.Remember to review!

-----

Days had passed very quickly since the last time Sora saw Riku. Sora felt emptiness consume his heart. He really needed Riku there with him. He blamed himself for Riku's disappearance. Sora held his face in his hands."It's all my fault."He whispered over and over. Goofy and Donald began to worry about Sora's performance in battle and his emotional state of mind. Battling the unknowns had gotten harder for Sora. It should really be the other way. The loss of Riku should fuel him to battle, but he just felt so alone in battle. One day Donald pulled him aside after battle."What is wrong Sora? You're suffering in and out of battle. Your eyes just look so blank and empty."

Sora looked at Donald with watery eyes."I'm sorry Donald. It's just I miss Riku so much. I guess too much,really." A tear rolls down his cheek and drops on the ground. A few more follow after that. Donald tried to console him,but it wasn't working well.

"I'm sorry, Donald."Sora said and ran toward a dark cave. He sat down on a flat rock and just cried.

For the past week, Riku had been used as a sex slave. He had pains in places where you probably shouldn't have. The man Alexi had taken away his virginity and he hated him for that. He was saving that for someone else. For someone he really cared about. Sora was the one, of course. Well, if they ever got that far. He highly doubted it though. Today Alexi had a meeting with his fellow unknowns that gaurded the castle. He felt that Sora would find this place soon. Riku could only hope that he did. His soul was broke and he felt that it would never be fixed. Alexi figured Riku wouldn't be able to get away, so he just took off the chains. He had the chains on the first time. They cut into his wrists and he bled all over the sheets. Alexi yelled at him for that. he cursed him and said that he hated him and yet, he still did that to him. He didn't think he could cry so much. His cheeks were stained with tears and his throat hurt. All that screaming he had done this past week had messed up his throat. It hurt to talk. It hurt to swallow. He just hurt all together.

Alexi burst into the room Riku stayed in and sat on the bed. "Hey baby." He purred.

Oh how Riku hated it when he called him that. That petname disgusted him. Pretty much anything he called him disgusted him. Alexi crawled over and strattled Riku's hips. "What do you want,Alexi?"Riku mumbled.

"You and don't you remember the name I told you to call me?"He grinned

Riku sighed."The most fantastic sex master in the world."

"Very good,Riku."He smiles and pats him on the leg.

Riku looks away from Alexi when he feels Alexi's hand start to get friendly. The events that would follow, would end with Riku in renewed pain and Alexi breathing heavy next to him. Riku felt so dirty after this. He would beg Alexi to take a bath and he woud finally give in, if Riku let him take one with him. Then a bath would pretty much be useless because he'd just feel dirst about what he did in the bath.

Sora had locked four worlds since Riku had been gone. Donald thought seeking the help of Merlin would help in the search of Riku. They made a stop at the Radient Garden. When they reacdhed Merlin's house, Sora burst in through the door and ran over to Merlin. 'Merlin! Riku is missing and we don't know where he is at!"

"Woah! Sora! Just calm down." Leon grabbed Sora by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just want to find Riku. I need to find Riku." Sora whispers.

"It's okay Sora. Donald already told me about it and I think I know where he is at."Merlin paused."He is in Alexi's castle. He was bought there to most likely get you to follow. Alexi really wants you to fail. He wants you to die this time."

"How do we get there?" Sora asked

"Well, after a lot of research, I have found that you can reach the castle if you let an unknown take you there. It's very dangerous and it may only work on one person. I'm pretty sure that you're the only person that will be able to get there." Merlin removed his glasses and cleaned them off with his blue robe.

Sora took a deep breath and stood there, without saying a word. This was a big risk. He could lose Riku. He could die. But he knew he had to risk big if he wanted to save Riku. "Okay Merlin. I am willing to do this. I am willing to risk everything that I have."Sora stopped and looked at the ground.

"Are you sure that you're ready to do this,Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I need to save Riku." Sora walked to the door and opened it.

"Take this, it will help you." Merlin handed Sora a new keyblade.

Sora held up the keyblade and saw all his friends designed into the blade.

"I made it for you, but Merlin charmed it to give you a power from each of your friends." Leon smiled

"Thank you so much. I'll be back."Sora smiled and ran out the door.

The farther away he got from Merlin's house, more unknowns began to pop up. He tried to think back to the day when Riku disappeared. He got taken after he tried to save Sora. Maybe since he's trying to rescue Riku, the unknowns will take him directly to him.

A figure in a hooded robe appeared behind Sora. "So, Sora, if you want to get to my castle so bad, prove me you're worth it." The person said and took off his hood. The man under the hood was Alexi.

"You asshole! Give me Riku back!" Sora charged at Alexi.

"I don't think so. I've become quite attached to your little silvery haired friend." Alexi smirked and blocked Sora's attack.

"I hate you! You don't deserve Riku!"Sora hit Alexi in the back of his legs and he fell to the ground.

"And you think you do? I see how obsessed with Kairi you are still." Alexi stood up and brushed himself off.

Sora struck Alexi in the side and made Alexi gasp for breath.

"Well,Sora. I think you deserve a little trip." Alexi waved his hand in the air and Sora disappeared to a new place.

Alexi chuckled at the boy's foolishness and disappeared after him.


End file.
